Mario (given name)
| gender = Male | region = | origin = | related names = | footnotes = }} Mario is the Italian, French, Croatian, Spanish, Portuguese, Bulgarian, Greek, and English form of the Latin Roman name Marius (see Marius). The Portuguese version of the name is spelled "Mário". The Polish version is Mariusz. The Greek version is Μάριος (see Marios). Notable people and characters named Mario include: *Mario, Nintendo video game character *Mario (American singer) (born 1986), Mario Dewar Barrett, American R&B singer *Giovanni Matteo Mario (Giovanni Matteo de Candia 1810–1883), the most famous operatic tenor singer of the 19th century *Mario Adorf (born 1930), German actor *Mario Aerts (born 1974), professional cyclist from Belgium *Mario Amaya (1933–1986), American art critic *Mario Ančić (born 1984), Croatian professional tennis player *Mario Andretti (born 1940), American race car driver *Mario Arteaga (born 1970), Mexican footballer *Mario Aoun (born 1951), Lebanese politician *Mario Avellaneda (born 1974), Spanish race walker *Mario Balotelli (born 1990), Italian footballer *Mario Batali (born 1960), American chef *Mario Been (born 1963), Dutch footballer and manager *Mario Benedetti (1920–2009), Uruguayan journalist, novelist, and poet *Mario Berlinguer (1891–1969), Italian lawyer *Mario Bezzi (1868–1927), Italian entomologist *Mario Botta (born 1943), Italian architect *Mario Caldato, Jr. (born 1961), Brazilian-American record producer and engineer *Mario Cantone (born 1959), American comedian and actor *Mario Capecchi (born 1937), Italian-American scientist *Mario Caserini (1874–1920), Italian film director *Mario Ceroli (born 1938), Italian sculptor *Mario Chalmers (born 1986), American basketball player *Mario Chicot, also simply Mario, is a popular zouk singer from Guadeloupe *Mario Cipollini (born 1967), Italian road cyclist *Mario Condello (1952–2006), Australian gangster *Mario Corso (born 1941), Italian footballer *Mario Cuomo (1932–2015), former governor of New York *Mario del Monaco (1915–1982), Italian tenor *Mario Delaš (born 1990), Croatian basketball player *Mario Domínguez (born 1975), Mexican race car driver * Mario Draghi (born 1947), Italian economist and president of the ECB *Mario Dumont (born 1970), Canadian politician *Mario Elie (born 1963), American basketball player *Mario Figueroa (born 1963), Venezuelan road cyclist *Mario Frangoulis (born 1966), Greek tenor *Mario Gaspar Pérez (born 1990), Spanish footballer *Mario Gentile, municipal politician in Toronto *Mario Gómez (born 1985), German footballer *Mario González (Mexican boxer) (born 1969), Mexican boxer *Mario González (swimmer) (born 1975), Cuban swimmer *Mario Götze (born 1992), German footballer *Mario Hezonja (born 1995), Croatian basketball player *Mario Hollands (born 1988), American baseball player *Mario Impemba (born 1963), American sports announcer *Mario Joyner (born 1961), American stand-up comedian *Marios Kaperonis (born 1983), Greek boxer *Mario Kempes (born 1954), Argentine retired footballer *Mario Kummer (born 1962), German track and road cyclist and manager *Mario Landolfi (born 1959), Italian politician *Mario Lanza (1921–1959), Italian American opera tenor singer and actor *Mario Armando Lavandeira Jr., better-known as Perez Hilton, American celebrity gossip blogger *Mario Lemieux (born 1965), Canadian ice hockey player *Mario Lopez (born 1973), American actor and television host *Mario Lopez Estrada, Guatemalan businessman *Mario Magnotta (1942–2009), Italian janitor, Internet phenomenon *Mario Mancini (born 1966), American professional wrestler *Mario Mandžukić (born 1986), Croatian footballer *Mario Manningham (born 1986), American football player *Mario Maurer (born 1988), Thai actor and model *Mario Melchiot (born 1976), Dutch footballer *Mario Mendoza (born 1950), Mexican baseball player *Mario Mijatović (born 1980), Croatian footballer *Mario Monicelli (1915–2010), Italian director and screenwriter *Mario Monti (born 1943), Italian economist and former Prime Minister of Italy *Mario Monticelli (1902–1995), Italian chess player *Mario Moro (1918–2002), Italian singer *Mario Napolitano (1910–1995), Italian chess player *Mario Nascimbene (1913–2002), Italian film score composer *Mario Nuzzolese (1915–2008), Italian journalist *Mario Pérez Saldivar (born 1939), Mexican long-distance runner *Mario Pérez Zúñiga (born 1982), Mexican footballer *Mario Pezzi (1898–1968), Italian aviator *Mario Più, Italian DJ *Mario Puzo (1920–1999), American author known chiefly for his novel The Godfather *Mário Sabino (born 1972), Brazilian judoka *Mario Salas (footballer) (born 1967), Chilean footballer *Mario Salieri, Italian porn director *Mario Sammarco (1868–1930), Italian operatic baritone *Mario Santos de Matos (born 1988), Belgian footballer *Mario Savio (1942–1996), American political activist *Mario Scaramella (born 1970), Italian lawyer *Mario Sciacca, Italian-Danish singer, part of the Danish pop duo Muri & Mario *Mario Segale (1934–2018), American real-estate agent of whom the Mario character is named after *Mário Soares (born 1924), Portuguese politician and the former Prime Minister of Portugal *Mario Soldati (1906–1999), Italian film director *Mario Sorrenti (born 1971), Italian American photographer *Mario Sperry (born 1966), Brazilian heavyweight martial artist *Mario Stanić (born 1972), Croatian footballer *Mario Testino (born 1954), Italian Peruvian photographer *Marios Tokas (1954–2008), Cypriot songwriter *Mario Tozzi (1895–1979), Italian painter *Mario Tremblay (born 1956), Canadian professional ice hockey player and coach *Mario Umana (1914-2005), American judge and politician *Mario Valles (born 1982), Colombian judoka * Mario Vaquerizo (born 1974), Spanish collaborator of radio and television. *Mario Vazquez (born 1977), American Idol contestant and singer *Mario Van Peebles (born 1957), American director and actor *Mario Villagran (born 1986), Mexican professional wrestler *Mario Williams (born 1985), American football player *Mario Winans (born 1974), R&B singer *Mário Zagallo (born 1931), Brazilian footballer and coach *Mario Zagari (1913-1996), Italian politician See also *Mario (disambiguation) *Mareo (given name) Category:Albanian masculine given names Category:Italian masculine given names Category:Portuguese masculine given names Category:Spanish masculine given names Category:Masculine given names